


Love and Magitech

by RoseQuartz_Changeling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, imperial gladio, prison cells, self fear/harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseQuartz_Changeling/pseuds/RoseQuartz_Changeling
Summary: When Gladiolus gets capture by Imperial forces, the rest of the royal gang is distraught. Little do they know what he is really going through.This is my first fic, so it probably won't be any good. And each chapter is a different perspective. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is all head-cannon and fan-fiction.  
> just to be clear, to me Gladiolus is hella strong. :D  
> i have lot of head-cannon! :squee: Love :happybounce: don't judge me, i love ffxv. pardon me if I don't know much my dad plays and i've been watching him, but also he plays when i'm not around Shrug   
> also just to be clear, every thing in my head is pre-cup noodles, i still love the game but after the weird thing with the cup noodles the game just got darker and sadder so cup noodles and everything after never happened

Prologue 

The queen was sitting on her throne when a bronze soldier came rushing in, " Your highness" he panted. the queen looked at him with obvious distaste. "what is it?" she asked, looking out the window so that she didn't have to look at the bronze.  
"we got one of them!" he said, the queen's disdain quickly turned into excitement. "which one!" she said breathlessly. "the big one" the guard said "it took five men to hold him down. And as it is Siron is out cold, and Forngil is nursing a bloody nose!" The queen swept off her throne, towering over the bronze.  
"tell the soldiers to bring him here." she paused "what did you say his name was again?" "Gladiolus" said The trembling bronze. "Very well." said the queen "send your message bronze."   
he ran off as fast as his legs could take him. the queen sat down on her throne.

a few minutes later six or seven guards came in with the struggling Gladiolus, five of the guards had forced him on his knees by pushing down on his back. the queen looked at the guards, most of them had bruises or blood trickling down their faces, a few even had bite marks on them. the queen stood and walked over to Gladiolus. "so this is Gladiolus?" she said "impressive. he will make a wonderful addition my army."  
Gladiolus glared at her with his piercing amber eyes "I'll never join you!" he snarled.  
the queen looked at him, "take him to the memory chamber!" she said. 

the guards dragged him to the memory chamber, the queen followed. as she walked on to the balcony she saw Gladiolus struggling while he was attached the Abstractionizer.  
"you have the memories ready to go?" she asked the operator "it's all ready to go,his name, backstory and the most important thing. Hatred for Ignis, Prompto and Noctis." "very well then." the queen said "activate the machine" the operator pulled the switch.

after a moment, he turned of the Abstractionizer. the queen walked down to the prisoner. "what is your name?" she asked him, his blank amber eyes looked at her "Commander Navin" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis kicked a stone and sighed, they had been looking for Gladiolus for a month now and there was still no trace of him. He sat down on stump to think. After the Imperial attack, that was when Gladio had gone missing. Ignis's eyes wandered to where Prompto and Noctis were sitting, "Hey Noct!" he called "Any Luck?" "not yet" Noctis replied "If I found him I would tell you" all of a sudden Prompto shouted "Imperials, above us!" Ignis jumped up, but it was too late.

The magi-tech engine landed and fifty or so imperials came out of it. As they started fighting, more came out and they were overwhelmed. Ignis could do nothing but watch as he and his friends get rounded up and put in the ship. a soldier came up to the three of them and said "Well, we finally got you three. The Queen will be pleased."  
the soldier then walked away. Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis exchanged looks, The Queen? Ignis had never heard of a queen. They sat in the ship for hours, when the ship landed they were taken inside of the base.

Imperial soldiers took Ignis, Prompto and Noctis down a hallway full of cells. he looked around and saw a broad-shouldered soldier leading the way. Ignis started struggling against his guards and broke away. He jumped on the leading soldier from behind, intending to get a grip on his neck but Ignis's hands slipped and he pulled of the big soldier's helmet instead, the helmet fell to the floor and broke into half. the solider whirled around knocking Ignis off in the process, Ignis gasped "Gladiolus?!" he said. and then he saw his friend's fist coming straight towards him, then there was nothing but black....

Ignis woke up to see that Prompto and Noctis were on the floor of, Prompto was sobbing "I don't think that Prompto was ready to see that Iggy" said Noctis, stroking Prompto's head. "I wasn't either". Ignis turned around and saw that he was in a cell, "Do you know where we are?" he asked. After Gladio knocked you out they threw us in this cell." replied Noctis "But other than that, no."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing stiffly with his back to the cell door,Commander Navin pondered what had been happening lately. he had been Assigned to Prince Noctis and his Crownsgaurd, but it felt wrong. come to think of it, he had never been one to trust his instincts, he usually trusted what his head was saying. yet here it was, that gut feeling that he always ignored. Maybe it was Ignis attacking him, no, it was the way he had looked at him almost like Ignis was disappointed with him. But that was impossible, nobody was ever disappointed with Navin, he was the best, the elite. Yet Ignis looked like he was disappointed with him. Navin looked behind him at the three prisoners. he felt a surge of hate, he hated them all Noctis, Prompto and Ignis. Ignis pulled out a small sewing kit and started embroidering the edges of his jacket. all of a sudden a searing pain went through his skull and….

Gladiolus woke with a start. he sighed. he grabbed his phone, the time on the front screen read 1:30. Gladiolus looked around to make sure that no one was watching and opened his bag,  
he pulled out Onyx and gave her a loving squeeze.All of a sudden he heard a ripping sound, Gladiolus looked at his black cat plush. there was a giant rip in the seam down the back of her head.

 

Gladiolus scrambled to his feet and hurried over to Ignis's sleeping bag. He shook Ignis awake, "Ignis, Ignis" he whispered "wake up" "whatsamatter" mumbled Ignis "Ignis. I need your help" said Gladiolus "alright" Said Ignis pushing himself up "what is it?" "it's Onyx" said Gladiolus "she's ripped and I need you to fix her!" "Aaawwwwww" Said Ignis "I didn't know you slept with a stuffed animal" "Ignis" said Gladiolus "can you please just fix her!" "sure sure" Said Ignis. A few minutes later Ignis gave Onyx back to him, "thanks Ignis" said Gladiolus enveloping Ignis a bone crushing hug. "you're welcome" said Ignis "you're welcome"….. 

 

Navin groaned, he fumbled around in his pocket for his pill. He popped one in his mouth and the shooting pain stopped almost immediately. Pushing himself off the ground, he scowled. Another headache. This was getting ridiculous, Navin was getting these horrible headaches almost everyday now. And if they didn’t stop soon, His performance might suffer and he could get demoted. And he couldn’t let that happen. he straightened up, he double checked to make sure that they hadn't escaped. and went back to guarding them. no he could not get demoted, the headaches would stop.he was sure of it.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I'm so very sorry for those that wanted to see more of this story, but the writing sucks and now it's going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know if i'll ever start it back up again. if I do i Will rewrite it completely.  
Thank you for your support.^^

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen-the leader of the imperials  
> the ranking system is....  
> Bronze (Lowest)  
> Silver  
> Gold  
> Platinum  
> Diamond (Highest)
> 
> Forngil -FORN-JIL  
> Siron-SIR-ONNE
> 
> The Abstractionizer is a machine that can hide memories, edit and/or replace them, essentially creating a new personality.


End file.
